Sand
by PandaCookie
Summary: Oneshot. Toph sits on the beach, contemplating her feelings on sand. [Taang]


Ah, I came up with this while I was at the beach the other day. Go figure. Anyway, I like sand and I was thinking about how Toph couldn't really see through it in The Desert and all that. So I guess I imagined her having a thing against it, but still kind of liking it in spite of herself. And I had to turn it into a Taanger!

I hate the whole "lay" and "lie" thing. Really. I know how to use them properly and all that, but I still think it always sounds weird when it's grammatically correct. So I usually try to avoid using them. But they always find their way onto my paper anyway...Sneaky little bastards...

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Certainly not Avatar.**

* * *

_Sand._

Toph furrowed her brow as she wriggled her toes deeper into the strange earth, feeling the cool dampness below. It was such a contrast to the dry surface. A quick gust of hot wind blew across the beach she was sitting on, whipping up tiny little sandstorms. They attacked Toph, going into her eyes and mouth, and filling her clothes with the tiny devil grains.

Toph scowled and blew a dark bang out of her face with a heavy huff. She hated sand. Because of it, everything around her was so blurry. She could barely make out anything along the beach. For all she knew, she could be miles away from any civilization, in the middle of the desert somewhere.

It was always a little strange for Toph when she was unable to use her unique way of "seeing." Without the keen awareness of every little thing going on in her environment that she was so accustomed to, Toph was left jumpy and paranoid. She hated being unsure about anything. After all, how could she stand her ground if she didn't even know where she was standing?

Although it could also be a bit of a relief sometimes. Just breathing in the salty sea air…hearing the gentle crashing of the waves and the distant calling of the gulls…it was all so peaceful…not to mention the warmth from the sun and the sand…

But of course, Toph _loathed _sand. She shook her head vigorously, sending a cloud of sand cascading over her shoulders, reminding herself that she hated sand with every fiber of her being. Although it did feel nice between her toes. And she liked the way she could grab a handful of it one moment, only to have it slip through her fingers the next.

Toph closed her eyes and lied back on the welcoming beach, feeling the hot rays of sun against her face. "Alright…" she mumbled.

Did she despise sand or did she like it? Or was it possible that she did neither? Did she nothing it? No way. One thing was certain. Toph Bei Fong had an opinion on _everything._

As she lied there, contemplating the issue at hand, the sound of someone shuffling through the sand reached her ears. She sat up immediately and listened intently. Nothing. Then it came again, only much closer this time. Toph's heart began racing and she bit her lip, still being able to do nothing but listen.

The next few seconds were a bit of a blur to her. A breeze across her face; Arms wrapping around her, pulling her close; Fingers running through her hair; Her hand held in another; Lips brushing against her own.

She ran her hand across a bald head and a clean-shaven face, and let out a heavy sigh of relief. Still, she couldn't help smirking.

"Geez, Twinkletoes, are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" All she got in response to her question was a soft chuckle. She pushed him down to the ground roughly and made a face at him. Then she fell back next to him, plopping her head down in the sand. Her hands were laid across his chest and his arm was around her shoulder.

"It's nice, Isn't it?" the airbending monk asked. Toph tilted her head towards him. "Hmm?" She could feel him grinning.

"Oh, you know…The waves, the breeze, and the nice warm sand." Toph couldn't help smiling back at him. "Yeah…it sure is…" she murmured, turning her face back towards the sky.

Toph had made up her mind.

She liked sand.

* * *

And it's done. Any thoughts? 

If you decide to review and share your thoughts, know that I love you.


End file.
